


Little Piggy

by Immortalsane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Character Death, Child Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Violence, Cooking, Death, Dildos, Dystopia, Fisting, M/M, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Spitroasting, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalsane/pseuds/Immortalsane
Summary: A young boy works in a very special restaurant in a future dystopia. When a yellow journalist comes in to shame the restaurant, he makes a decision that will change his life forever.





	Little Piggy

Business was booming at the local franchise of Little Piggy. Specializing in the sale of adorable young boys to those who appreciate the gustatory value of eager young longpigs, Little Piggy hires nubile young boys to serve well-cooked young boys to the customers. 

 

Tad Markl certainly appreciated his employers. The redhead loved being paid to prepare and serve meatboys. And between the appreciative gropes of his customers, and the fact that his uniform consisted solely of a bowtie and belt, Tad usually spent his breaks in the bathroom, jerking off. 

 

He was on break when he was interrupted in his enjoyment by the feeling of a hand on his ass. He turned excitedly, expecting to find his best friend and sometimes lover Joey. He was right, but...

 

"Joey? What's wrong?"

 

The little brunette boy was standing awkwardly, and he looked as though he was going to start crying. "T-tad, there's a r-really awful m-man out there and h-he c-called m-me a-a  _ m-m-m-monster _ !"

 

Tad jumped as Joey flung himself into his arms and broke down sobbing. He hugged Joey tightly until his friend stopped crying. He gently lifted the younger boy's chin and kissed him. "It's ok, Joey. Tell me what happened."

 

"W-well, I guess he's a r-reporter-"

 

The door banged open. Their boss, Mr. Henrickson, leaned in, face like thunder. "Joey, Tad, where the hel...oh." He wiped a hand over his bald head, looking uncomfortable, and shuffled over. He squatted down with a groan and sigh. "Look, Joey, I know he's vile but...we can't just toss him out, they'll crucify us on the evening news."

 

He reached out and gently patted Joey on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but he's in your section, kiddo. Just keep his drink topped up, ok?"

 

Joey gulped and wiped his eyes, nodding miserably. As he stood up and started to follow Henrickson out, Tad felt a rush of guilt. It had been his idea to work here in the first place, and he felt awful about putting the sensitive boy in that sort of situation. 

 

"Mr. Henrickson, wait!" Tad hopped up and started towards the door with a smile. "I've only got a few tables, I can handle him."

 

Henrickson looked at Tad as though he'd just popped out of Christmas present with a bow on. "Thanks, Tad. Joey, why don't you see how the rest of your tables are doing?"

 

Joey sighed with relief, and nodded. He spun and hugged Tad tightly. "Thank you."

 

Tad watched him go, and sighed. "I've never seen him shaken like that. How bad...?"

 

Henrickson rubbed at his scalp again. "Bad. It's that jerkass opinion guy from Channel 12."

 

Tad closed his eyes and said a little prayer for strength. The "Shock and Awe" segment of of the local news station was all about ambushing people, saying hateful things, and getting away with it due to legions of fans. The Population Control Act was a favorite target.

 

The young boy blew out a breath, and set his face in a plastic smile. "Ok. I can do this."

 

Henrickson gave him a half-hearted thumbs-up, and he squared his shoulders. He walked out into the dining room and sagged. For the first time since he'd started here, the dinner rush was dead. A handful were slouched in the bar, but the tables were empty. The reason was immediately apparent. Monopolizing the twelve top at the center of the room was a man in a suit and a cameraman. He was talking into the camera, looking very smug.

 

"-yes, folks, just take a good look around. If these  _ cannibals _ weren't doing something wrong, why run? Why not face the ire of the pub-well, hello, you little beast. Here to tell us to get out?" Jackson looked at Tad, sneering. "Your boss too afraid to face the music himself?"

 

Tad smiled sunnily. "How do you sleep at night knowing you're such an awful reporter?" 

 

Jackson gaped at him, momentarily at loss for words. Tad took advantage, and talked right on over him.

 

"For that matter, how would you like to sleep next to twenty of your closest friends in a room the size of this table? Or eat stimpaste for breakfast and dinner, with no options for lunch? How would you like to stand in lines that wrap around this block four times over to get one set of recycled jumpers? Oh and that's once a year. If you qualify, by which I mean 'are nearly naked because your jumper has collapsed into tatters'."

 

Jackson recovered and let out a laugh. "Oh, this tired dreck. Overpopulation is  _ solved. _ "

 

Tad stared at him, mouth open slightly. Jackson laughed again, and leaned forward. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just wipe out your moralization for murder?" 

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tad sighed. "No, I just can't believe you're that much of an idiot. Gimme an infoplate."

 

Jackson cocked his head. "Why?"

 

Tad looked slowly down at himself, then locked eyes with Jackson. "Because I'm naked, you dolt. Where would I put an infoplate?"

 

Jackson sized Tad up, and suddenly his sleazy smile was back in full force. 

 

"Ok, kid, I'll play. Here." He slid a small infoplate out of his jacket and handed it to Tad. 

 

"Thank you. One second...got it. Look at this." He held the infoplate up where the camera could see its screen. A huge number on the screen was rocketing upwards, in the millions and headed higher. "Know what this is?"

 

Jackson squinted at the screen. "A census report, looks like."

 

Tad nodded, smiling. "Yup. This is today's live birth report."

 

Jackson's face froze. 

 

Tad leaned forward, smile vanishing. "We may reclaim  _ thousands _ of people a day, but we birth  _ millions _ . Do you know why we're  _ losing _ the fight against overpopulation after hundreds of years of stability, Mr. Jackson? I hope so, because  _ school children _ know the answer."

 

He set the 'plate down on the table and leaned in until he was nose to nose with the man. "The PopCon Act works almost exclusively on a  _ volunteer  _ basis. And people like you are  _ ruining  _ it."

 

Jackson opened his mouth, only to be cut off as Tad thundered on. "The only thing that keeps us from eating ourselves to death is to let kids grow and remind them that sometimes it's ok to contribute to society by feeding your loved ones!"

 

Jackson pounced. "If you're all for this, why are you still here?"

 

Tad froze. "Because..."

 

"Ohhh, it's fine to eat people as long as they're not you?" Jackson rolled his eyes. "Threaten to put you on a platter, and you-"

 

"I think that's a great idea."

 

Jackson's mouth moved for a second, soundlessly. "What."

 

Tad smiled, and stepped back. "I  _ do _ believe it's a noble, wonderful choice to make." He put his hands on his hips and grinned. "How about it, Mr. Jackson? I'm willing to put my meat where my mouth is. Are you willing to order me?"

 

Jackson's eyes narrowed. "What, you go in the kitchen and a steak comes out?"

 

Tad shook his head. "Nope. You follow me into the kitchen, I get cooked on camera, live, while you interview me about it. But you have to eat me."

 

Slowly, Jackson nodded. "Ok. I'll play along, then."

 

Tad grinned and led him to the kitchen with a bounce in his step. He burst through the double doors, and laughed as he watched Henrickson turn several colors in rapid succession. 

 

"Mr. Henrickson, it is my pleasure to inform you that table 18 has ordered me. I think a spitroast would be nice."

 

He broke down in a fit of giggles. "Oh, and they want to film me cooking, and interview me."

 

Everyone in the kitchen stared at him in silence, and Tad rolled his eyes. He marched over to Joey and gave him a hug before dragging him over to the prep table. "Come on, guys, we're supposed to be cooking me, not staring at me!"

 

The kitchen came back to life around him, and the camera guy hurried over as Tad hopped onto the counter and began untying his tie. Jackson wasn't far behind him, and Joey let out a little "eep." Jackson looked at him, and a snarky smile spread across his face. "Well, and how do you feel about this, huh?"

 

Joey swallowed. "You c-called m-me a m-monster."

 

Jackson stared at him, and recognition hit. "Well, uh-"

 

Joey turned his back on him and grabbed the cleaning hose. "I think Tad's nicer than me. I wouldn't be  _ your  _ dinner if you were  _ starving _ ."

 

Jackson chuckled. "So you can cook your friend, but you wouldn't do the same?"

 

"Not for  _ you _ ," Joey said flatly as he lubed up the hose. Tad lay back, pulled his knees to his chest, and moaned as Joey pushed it into him. The brunette boy turned back to Jackson and gave him a lopsided smile. "But I wouldn't mind being eaten, I guess. My brother was the turkey for Thanksgiving, and he tasted great!"

 

Jackson gave him a sandbagged look, and Tad giggled. "I thought you were going to ask me questions, not badger my best friend!"

 

"Uh...so what are you doing?" Jackson stammered.

 

Tad smiled and wiggled his butt. "Right now, I'm getting all cleaned...ooooh...out. Well, I was, but now I'm done."

 

Joey pulled the hose out of him, and grabbed a bowl of stuffing. He poured a little oil on his hand and began swiftly working his fingers into Tad. 

 

"Now, Joey's going to stuff me. There's a machine for thi-ungf-this, but ohhhhh, yeah," Tad paused and closed his eyes as Joey worked his thumb in. "But, um, a hand s-stuffed b-boy just t-tastes b-better."

 

His head fell back and he panted as Joey managed to get his half his forearm inside him. A second later, Joey slid his hand out, grabbed a chunk of stuffing, and shoved it into him. Tad shuddered and giggled. "B-besides, it's m-more fun this...umm, t-this waaaohhh, god, yes!"

 

Tad shuddered through a dry cum on the third handful of stuffing. He relaxed for a second, then lazily opened his eyes. He laughed at the shade of red Jackson's face had turned. "What, you don't watch the cooking channel? Most boys do that at least a few times when they're b-being p-prepped!"

 

Jackson shrugged uneasily, and licked his lips. "I could edit footage to make it look like almost anything."

 

Giggling, Tad reached down and spread his butt wider as Joey stuffed him, most of the bowl already in his guts. His hard-on was plain to see. "Probably. But why would you? Being stuffed is  _ fun _ ."

 

He shivered as Joey pressed the last of the stuffing into him. Jackson cocked his head to one side. "Well, fun as that was, isn't the next part to shove a great big spit through you?" He leaned down until he was eye to eye with Tad. "I can't imagine that part would be fun."

 

Tad shrugged and grinned. One of the chefs set a spit on the table, which had crossbars placed along its length. Tad laid down on it and spread his legs. "Maybe, but I'm going on the live spit." The chef began tying his knees to a crossbar on the spit with cooking twine.

 

Jackson stared, mesmerized as Tad's wrists and ankles were tied to the spit. He grinned and leaned on the counter, resting his elbows on it. "Playing for time?"

 

Tad laughed as his other arm was tied down. "Nope. No tricks. I'm just going to enjoy cooking, like any normal boy." A chef began oiling him, while another went along behind him and rubbed seasoning into Tad's skin. He moaned and giggled as the chefs finished oiling him and stepped back. "Joey? I think I could take Big Ben right now!"

 

Joey walked over to a drawer, reached in, and pulled out a  _ massive  _ metal dildo with a little clamp on the flat end. It was thirteen inches long, and as big around as a soda can. Jackson let out a whistle. "What is  _ that  _ for?"

 

Joey rolled his eyes and walked over to climb up on the table with Tad. "It helps hold him to the spit. Duh." Joey grinned at Tad. "You ready?"

 

Tad bit his lip and nodded. Joey placed the huge dildo at his opening, and slowly pressed it in. Tad's eyes shot wide and his mouth opened in an 'o' of pleasure. It slid in until there were only five inches left. Tad shuddered, and whispered, "C-come on, J-Joey! J-Just a b-bit m-more!"

 

Joey licked his lips and pushed it in until only the last inch remained. Tad's eyes rolled back and he shook as he came, hard. "Ohhh, shiiiiiiit!"

 

Jackson blew a breath. " _ Damn _ ." He looked at Joey. "Why do you call it Big Ben?"

 

Joey grinned. "Cause when it goes in you, you know what time it is."

 

Tad giggled softly. "Cooking time!"

 

Jackson and his crew stood back as Joey used the clamp to secure the dildo to the spit. A pair of chefs picked up the spit, one on each end. Joey hopped off the table as they carried him to a set of spit jacks over a gas range and set him on.

 

Tad shivered and smiled. "Well, come on! I'm starting to get chilly!"

 

Joey giggled and pushed a button. With a  _ whoomph  _ the range lit up and Tad squealed. Joey pushed another button, and Tad began to turn. 

 

He spun a few times before Jackson went to stand beside him. "How's that working for you, kid? Ready for us to step out so you can hop off?"

 

Tad's face came around to the camera again. He was smiling blissfully. "Noooo...ungh...it feels awesome!"

 

Jackson stared at him. 

 

Tad gasped as the spit went round again. "Like...oooooohhhh...like having all of m-me jacked off!"

 

Joey stepped forward, giggling. "Really?"

 

"Mmmm...yeah! It's...oh, fuck, I can feel myself cooking! And I'm...I'm..." Tad jerked as he came. He settled back against the spit, panting. His skin was starting to turn red, and the smell of cooking boy was beginning to waft through the kitchen. "T-turn it up!"

 

"Seriously?" One of the chefs reached for the controls. "Express cooking will finish you in minutes. You sure?"

 

Tad nodded as best he could, and let out a laugh. "Ungh, yeah! H-hotter!"

 

The chef shrugged and pressed a switch. A heating coil behind him lit up as the flames went from orange to blue. He jerked and squealed. "Oh, yeah! T-that's i-it! Ungh!"

 

Jackson blinked and started to step forward. He hissed at the heat, and stopped. "What...why have them turn it up?"

 

Tad's eyes were closed and he was shaking. "F-feels...s-so... _ good. _ C-coming...s-s-so m-m-much!"

 

Before their eyes, Tad went from red to brown. His shaking stilled, and the chef pressed a button that killed the flames. The heating element settled to a soft red glow and the spit slowed. "Well, nothing to do but crisp him now."

 

Panting, Tad opened his eyes. "Can...can I...have a minute...Mr. Jackson?"

 

Jackson chortled. "Oh, bravo! Right down to the wire, there. Ambulance on it's way?"

 

There chef snorted, grabbed a meat fork, and shoved it into Tad's thigh. Tad didn't even twitch. "Dude, the only thing an EMT could do for the kid right now it break out a plate and dig in."

 

Jackson sputtered. "Wait, so-" 

 

"Yeah...I'm...c-cooked," Tad whispered, smiling. "J-just...wanna...s-say goodbye t-to J-Joey..."

 

Jackson's face was white. He nodded and walked out, camera in tow.

 

Joey walked over to the spit as it stopped, leaving Tad face up. "Tad..."

 

The redhead smiled tiredly. "Joey...t-that w-was so aw-awesome!"

 

"I could tell!" Joey giggled.

 

As the chefs prepared the platter he'd be served on, Tad whispered, "P-promise m-me, Joey. P-promise m-me y-you'll d-do this! It's...t-the b-best..."

 

Joey leaned in and kissed him lightly, feeling his lips singe a bit, but not caring. "I promise," he whispered.

 

Tad smiled. "G-good."

 

Joey stepped back and watched as the chefs put the roast that had, moments ago, been his best friend onto a platter. He looked amazing, golden brown and surrounded by garnish. The chefs transferred the roast boy to a rolling cart, and put a silver dome over him. Joey nodded at him and wheeled the cart out into the dining room. 

 

It had filled back up with customers while Tad had been cooking, and all eyes were on Jackson as he watched the cart approaching his table, face drawn. Joey wheeled up next to the table, and drew the dome off with a flourish. He smiled acidly at Jackson. "Bon appetit, you awful man."

 

"I'm not eating a little boy!" Jackson whispered hoarsely. 

 

Joey's smile vanished. He grabbed a knife, carved a thick slice out of Tad's butt, and put it in front of Jackson. He glared up at the man and hissed, "My best friend just cooked himself for you. The least you can do is eat him!"

 

Jackson licked his lips and picked up his silverware. The dining room was silent as he carved off a bite of the boy in front of him and lifted it to his lips. A second's hesitation, and he ate it. 

 

Joey smiled. "Well?"

 

Jackson swallowed and smiled. "He's delicious."

 

The room broke out in cheers. Jackson waved at the roasted boy and called out to the dining room. "I can't eat all this myself, and I'd hate to waste any of this brave boy. So how bout you all dig in? It's on me."

 

As patrons lined up to get a slice of Tad, Jackson's phone rang. He sighed and looked at the camera. "Well, folks, I'm probably fired. So...back to the studio." The camera panned over to the boy roast, and the little light on it went out.

 

~~~~~~

 

Joey carried the little bag that was everything left of Tad out to the dumpster. He felt a little sad about just tossing away his best friend, but leftovers went in the trash, and Tad was nothing but leftovers now. He grinned, and opened the bag, revealing Tad's still smiling face. 

 

He kissed his best friend and whispered, "Don't worry, Tad. I'm joining the meatboys tomorrow. I'll see you in a few hours!"

 

He gently set his friend's leftovers in the trash, and skipped inside to the cooler, eager to be breakfast.


End file.
